


date time

by tsos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, like sometime before the end of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/pseuds/tsos
Summary: it's a short story of Atem getting ready for hs date (very short story)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone is just like woah let's wirte things for what happened after dsod! and, I agree, and have thought the same, but, I wanted to do something that happened before that so here we are

The pharaoh and Yugi have rules between them, like

they can change places whenever they want or need, if Yugi or the pharaoh need some private time, the other has to wait in the room of his heart

and if they don't want to say what happened on that period of time, they respect each other decision.

lately the pharaoh has been asking  Yugi to have some private time, this doesn't bother him, but it make him a bit curious. 

 

the pharaoh was working on the deck, "another duel" Yugi thought, -Partner! what you think about this strategy?- asked the pharaoh, Yugi smiled, maybe this was the oportunity to answer his doubts,

so he examined the cards, -it's awesome, other me- exclaimed Yugi -...but, why do you need it?-murmured, aparently not low enough, because the pharaoh heard 

-I have a date- confesed him, Yugi's cheeks went red, -congratulations other me- stuttered, his other self nodded, and looked back at the deck with a smile, it was nice to see him like that

"he's so in love and so nervous that all he do is duel"thought Yugi,- I know you love dueling, but your date also have an opinion, and you know? on dates you should do what both enjoy, so why not give it a try and ask her what she wants to do? -suggested Yugi

the pharaoh sighed, -I know partner, I ask him always what he wants to do, and the first answer is always the same 'have a duel', I don't complain, I really love his spirit of duelist- explained him.

-sounds like you're dating Kaiba-joked Yugi, the pharaoh said nothing but blushed, Yugi gasped, and yelled -omg you're dating Kaiba!- the pharaoh tried to calm him , an alarm sounded,

it was almost time to go, -seem's like is date time- pointed Yugi and disapeared.

he went to his room to wait until his friend told him the date was over, the pharaoh thanked him.

 

he arrived at the date place, there was the tall guy who always want to duel, the love of his life

-Kaiba!- the pharaoh called him, the tall brunette guy smiled and took position with his duel disk -Yugi!-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yugi could have knew before, but, was worried he could bother Atem with the question
> 
> why do you let me write?


End file.
